


By Royal Decree

by MathClassWarfare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: ForKaittzie/Inktail'stwitter prompt:something platonic with pillowforts? :3c(Featuring Noct and Luna)
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven





	By Royal Decree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/gifts).



“The cat curled up in the straw and said, ‘ _Finally!_ Now I will have my nap’ . . . and then she did.” Noctis closes the book with a smile and sinks back into his throne of pillows, propped up against the settee.

“Bravo!” Luna cheers. “Shall I read another?”

Noctis nods emphatically, and Luna can’t help but giggle at his hair sticking up every which way, thanks to the static cling of the blanket draped over their heads.

“I think we need more books then,” she says, looking over the several that they’ve already read aloud to each other today. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” 

She hands her flashlight to Noctis and pulls a sheet aside to crawl out of the fort. It’s their biggest yet, making use of every pillow and cushion in the sitting room, as well as all the bedding from her room. It was Noctis’s idea to build it and pretend they’re in the library in Insomnia, after Luna said she would like to go there if she ever visited the city. 

On the way to her room, she crosses paths with Ravus. 

“Has that monstrosity fallen apart and buried Prince Noctis yet?” he asks.

Luna holds her head high and walks past her brother without a word, but when she looks over her shoulder and sees him still smirking at her, she sticks out her tongue. He’s just jealous, and probably regrets that he said he’s too grown up now to play pretend. 

After grabbing another armful of books from her shelf, she runs back. This gets Umbra’s attention, and he follows her to the sitting room. Once she’s inside the fort again, she holds the entrance flap open. “I don’t know if dogs are allowed in the royal library, but come on in,” she laughs, patting the floor.

“They are!” Noctis exclaims, flinging his arms up into the blanket ceiling. “When I’m king, I’ll make it so they can go wherever they want!” Umbra crawls into his lap, and he buries his face in the dog’s furry neck.

Every time Noctis says something like this, it makes Luna’s heart ache. From the little her mother has shared with her about the role she and Noctis will play in vanquishing the scourge, she doubts that he’ll ever have the opportunity to make such proclamations. She breathes in deep to steady herself—as the future Oracle, Luna must remain clear-headed and steadfast, so she can support and guide the Chosen King on his path.

“All right, then,” she says, forcing a cheerful tone. “Which one should I read next?” 

Before Noctis can answer, there’s a tug at one of the blankets, and the whole structure comes toppling down around them. The two friends shriek in surprise and delight.

 _“Nooo!”_

“Our library!”

When Luna manages to poke her head out, she spots the culprit, still gripping the corner of a quilt in her maw. “Pryna! How _could_ you?!” Luna gasps. The dog drops the blanket and wags her tail—positively shameless.

After a brief struggle to free himself, Umbra bounds over to give his sister a sniff and a friendly lick to the mouth. Then the dogs run off together, down the hall. 

From beneath the pile of pillows and blankets—the rubble of their once-magnificent library—Luna can hear Noctis laughing still. It’s a delightful, happy sound. 

“Well, Your Highness . . . ” She tosses aside several pillows to uncover the little prince, wriggling and out of breath from the hilarity of what has happened. She grins down at him and says, “Perhaps allowing dogs to go just anywhere isn’t such a good idea after all.”


End file.
